


Mad Queen Bess

by TUNiU



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: Just how does Elizabeth keep in contact with William for those ten years he is the Captain of the Dutchman.





	Mad Queen Bess

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered this snippet while exploring an old thumb drive. Written in 2010-ish maybe, definitely after At World's End. It's short, but feels complete upon rereading it.

They say her husband died at sea. They say her husband _is_ the sea. The last thing sailors see on their way down the depths. The pirate lord of the South China Sea, to those who have never met her, is myth and legend. The Madonna who bore a child upon the sea for love.

She is both cultured and crass. Mad like Jack and the sanest person you’ll ever meet.

Berthed in Singapore, her fleet is the fiercest to ever sail the seven seas. Her ships are legendary, yet what makes her more than human is that fact that _The Pearl_ , _The Revenge_ , and _The Dutchman_ all pay her respect. There are no hangings for capital crimes in her lands. The condemned are given a chance at redeeming their souls. They are shipwrecked, and sent to serve ten years before the mast on the Dutchman.

Each carries a letter for her beloved.

 

 


End file.
